Collision Between Two Worlds
by Ashes-Of-The-Sun
Summary: "Being a witch is hard. So is being a demigod. I'm a demigod. And a witch, if you didn't catch on. The correct term is 'Demi-Witch' or 'Demi-Wizard.' There's also a powerful deity attaching both worlds. Wonderful." AU, Next Gen. Co-written with Hope-Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

Being a witch is hard. So is being a demigod.

But being both?

That takes the cake. You can't imagine the things that we've been through.

Being in Hogwarts for the school year is tiring enough, mix in going to Camp Half Blood every summer. Well, we never get any time for ourselves! It's all quests, school, training, and homework.

And going to London from America? Oh boy, it is exhausting.

Oh, you don't know what we're talking about? Tsk tsk tsk. How could you start reading a story without knowing at least that?

Well, let us explain.

My name is Ariana.

I'm a demigod. And a witch, of correct term is 'Demi-Witch or Demi-Wizard,' apparently. (We're half bloods either way)

We used to be a very rare hybrid species. Now… Not so much. In my view anyway.

Other than me, there are my friends, Light, Caleb, better known as Fay, Scorpius and… Well… You get the point. There are a lot of us.

The hard thing about this is keeping it a secret from _all _of our friends.

Somehow, I've managed to do it.

Wait, silly me. I didn't mention anything else about me.

As I said, I'm demi-witch. I'm also a Ravenclaw and a Daughter of Aphrodite.

At least my demigod scent isn't _that _strong. That would be a disaster. Just imagine, monsters destroying Hogwarts. I'd be expelled!

You know what? I'm going to the Headmistress to ask her to strengthen the boundaries. We have enough creatures in the world that are trying to kill us.

Right now, I'm in the carriage, on my way to Hogwarts. The thestrals in front of us are creeping me out, but I guess it's part of the deal of being a student here.

I fingered my Celestial Bronze dagger under the sleeves of my robes. It keeps pricking me. I should really hide it somewhere else. I turned to Light- wait, have I introduced her and Fay? I think not.

Light and Fay (as I mentioned before) are demi-witch and a demi-wizard, like me. She is a daughter of Apollo and he is a son of Asteria. They're both in Hufflepuff.

"How do you keep your bow and arrows hidden?" I grumbled under my breath, near her, making sure I wasn't heard.

Light laughed sheepishly, "You don't want to know..."

I raised an eyebrow and stared, my blue-green eyes pleading.

"Really Ari. You don't want to know…. It isn't very practical..."

"Please?" I stuck out my bottom lip and widened my eyes a little.

"Fine..." She said, leaning over and whispering in my ear, "They're under my robes. I keep getting pricked by some of the arrows."

"Thank you…" I leaned over towards her and whispered, "Put them in a bag or something."

"I get nervous if I don't have them near me. They're like my teddy bear!"

"Shrink them, then. You can do magic, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Light exclaimed, almost as if she really forgot about it. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if she did. "I'll do it later."

I chuckled quietly and turned to Fay. "Oi, Fay, how do you do it?"

"Pocket inside my robes. I made it a tad longer," he replied, looking out the window.

I followed his gaze and grinned. Only a few more minutes and we'll be reaching the big, magnificent stone castle.

I tore my eyes away from the window and began searching for a pocket in my robes. Aha! I found it. Perfect for my dagger.

Light was bouncing in excitement as the carriage landed, light green eyes twinkling, one of her blonde plaits smacking my face. Ouch.

"Oi, Fay, calm her down please," I said, despite the grin on my face.

Fay smiled and simply said, "Light, calm down or you won't get cake later."

Well, that shut her up. That girl will do anything for her beloved cake.

I hummed and just as the carriage landed, all the students rushed out. Once they were all out, I slipped my dagger in the pocket on the inside of my robes. I ran out, eager to look at the castle that I call my (other) home.

Despite the fact that I have lived in Hogwarts for years, the castle will never cease to amaze me with its beauty. I knew that a war has taken place in it around two decades ago but that only made the castle even more beautiful in my eyes for having lasted through such abuse.

I was admiring the architecture when I bumped into someone. Ouch. I landed on my back, cursing silently. I tied my long, straight, dark brown hair into a ponytail, and got up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wasn't looking at what was in front of me! Sorry!" I exclaimed in a rush.

A deep chuckle interrupted me. I looked at the person who I bumped into. It was Scorpius Malfoy, demi-wizard son of Athena, Slytherin Extraordinaire.

"Stop blabbering, Ari. We're going to be late for the Sorting," he smiled at me and we went into the Great Hall. I noticed that he was eyeing a certain red and bushy haired Gryffindor from the corner of his eye. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Got your eye on a certain lion, huh?" I smirked. I can sense the love in the air. He turned a light pink. I mentally squealed. That's my Aphrodite side for you.

"Wha- No! Of course not! Stop assuming that I fancy Rose!" Desperate to change the subject, his tone lowered and he whispered, "Mother spoke to me last night."

I paled quickly. We joined the other 5th years, and he continued, "She said that a deity is attacking Hogwarts soon."

I couldn't help but groan. As soon as I did, a thought struck me.

"Are any of the other demigods here, undercover?"

"Possibly. But we have to expose our secret soon." I could hear Light groaning at this.

"Are the-" I couldn't finish, because he joined the Slytherin table. I waved at Albus and sat at the Ravenclaw table and Light and Fay went off to the Hufflepuff table.

I ignored everything around me, my head swarming with thoughts.

Are the demigods coming? Are the Romans endangered too? Is Camp safe? Is there another war brewing?

I couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could happen. If it weren't for the Sorting Ceremony finally starting, my head might have exploded!

I sighed and rubbed my head. I'm spending way too much time with the Athena Cabin.

The Sorting Ceremony went along normally at first. All the new Ravenclaws and Slytherins were greeted normally. On the other hand, the new Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were, as usual, being scared out of their wits as Light and James Potter 'greeted' their respective juniors. It was just a hunch, but I think that those two have been trying their hardest to win an unannounced contest and prove to the other that they were in the better house by making the little ones see how 'fun' they were. They have so far been unsuccessful in doing anything but making everyone think that they were crazy, something I completely agree with. Finally, the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up to make her usual greeting speech.

But this time, it was a tad different.

"Welcome, students. It is the day when a new year at Hogwarts begins," she said, loud and clear. I stared at my empty plate, not really listening. I have to eat something soon, I'm starving.

Once Professor McGonagall stopped, food magically appeared on the tables.

Ah, magic. How I love being here.

"Oh yes, before you dig in, students from other schools will be visiting. They are not witches, nor wizards." My head snapped up. I was alert, and I took in her next words very carefully. "This is to," she paused, choosing her words carefully. After a moment of silence, she continued, "Try mingling with other species."

Species? Definitely demigods, then. I shifted in my seat, and fingered my wand.

After eating (And making a secret sacrifice to the gods), we went up to our dorms. I showered quickly, got into my pajamas, and collapsed on my four poster bed. I prayed for a dreamless sleep, but unfortunately, my prayers were denied.

To wake up in cold sweat from a horrible nightmare isn't that hard when you're a demigod. It is something that we're completely used to. That still doesn't make it the most pleasant sensation though.

I dreamt of an island. What's so scary about that? The fact that it was destroyed, and that in front of it stood a cold, creepy, yet beautiful, woman. The kind that are beautiful because of their craziness. She had beautiful long raven hair braided with threads of gold. Her piercing green eyes shone with an unearthly beauty. The silky black dress she wore looked like it was made of shadows. Whenever she moved, the black shapes of the shadows moved along with her.

Eyes glinting with malice, she spoke, "Thank you, demigods. For destroying my island. I have waited too long for revenge. And now, I will finally be able to get it!" It was then that she started laughing. A creepy, maniacal laughter that sent chills down my spine.

She turned around, and faced me, grinning maniacally. She looked me in the eyes and said, "And I know exactly where to start."

The rubble around her was lifted up. They swirled around her, before flying towards me.

That is when you wake up in ice cold sweat, eyes wide and alert. It's very pleasant, because you can't sleep. Perfect. Just what every person in the world wishes to experience at one in the morning.

I got up and got a cup of water. I drowned it quickly, and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. My black hair was in a messy bun, and dark eye bags had appeared under my eyes. I dried my face and looked in the mirror. But this time, there was a woman behind me. The very same woman from my dreams. I looked behind me, but she wasn't there. I turned back to the mirror once more to no avail.

_I'm just hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. _

I climbed back into bed, and lay there, trying to sleep. After many tosses and turns, my eyes finally closed at around 2:35 AM. Wonderful.

I was haunted by the image of the woman for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ari/Ava: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES SINCE 2013, BUT I GUESS THIS WILL BE MY MAIN STORY I'LL BE WORKING ON. I WAS BUSY, AND SCHOOL, AND FINALS. LAME EXCUSE, I KNOW. BUT IT'S TRUE.**

**Hope: I'll remind her to update this one~~~**

**Ari: This is why I'll update this more often~~**

**Hope: Hehehe, I'll be helping to write this one~**

**Ari: Yep. If any of you are wondering why Hope is writing this even though she's banned from having an account on Fanfiction, it's because we're writing this through Google Drive. :D**

**Hope: Sharing documents is fun! Well, that's all for today! Oh, and Ari is Ari's (Ari: Haha XD), Fay and Light are mine, PJO is Rick Riordan's and HP is JK Rowling's. **

**Ari: Like they were ours, anyway. **

**Hope: Hehe, yup! Okay, bye now~ Have a nice day! I hope (Hope:... Ari: Hehe XD) you enjoyed it!**

**Ari: Bye~ :D**

**Both: Review please! Bye~**

**-Ari and Hope**

**P.S: Ari: We've written the next chapter already, and we're writing the third one now~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after, I woke up, and did my morning routine. My head was throbbing- _a dull ache_, I thought. I didn't dare go to Madame Pomfrey. She already had enough patients. I sighed and walked to the great hall. I sipped some tea and wolfed down my breakfast.

Usually, I would be thinking of my first class for the day and what we would be studying in it but today, the only thing I could think of was my dream. What did it mean? I knew it had to mean something. There was no way it didn't. It was frustrating. I felt like the meaning of the dream was hovering right in front of me but, somehow, I couldn't grasp it.

"Ready for Charms Ari?"

I squealed when the voice came, cutting through all my thoughts and pulling me back to reality. I quickly turned around and yelled, "What the bloody hell was that for!?"

Scorpius was surprised at my sudden outburst. I don't really yell at people very often.

I sighed. "Sorry, Scorp. I'm just tired." He nods, understanding the hidden meaning. I stood up and walked with him to Charms, my eyelids drooping down every now and then.

"Caffeine isn't working," I groaned. He smirked, and pointed his wand at my face. Shite.

"Aguamenti!" A stream of water erupted from his wand. I yelped and smacked him.

"The- the bloody hell was that for?" I stammered.

"You said that the caffeine wasn't working," he smirked. I grumbled and casted a quick drying spell. "It's an early morning wake up call, princess."

"Hush, you." He smirked, obviously enjoying torturing me. I smacked him again.

"Ouch!" he yelped. I grinned.

"You totally deserved that." He glared his 'Slytherin Glare,' a glare that most Slytherins and Athena kids possess. Damn them.

"Morning, guys," a voice yawned. I turned and saw Rose Weasley.

"Morning, Rosie!" I chirped. Sorp turned a very pale pink. I grinned wider.

"Morning," He spoke casually, his cool, Slytherin-like demeanour returning. She yawned again, head drooping down, and it rested on Scorpius's shoulder. He was silently hoping that he wasn't blushing. Alas, his hopes were false.

"Rosie!" I chirped in her ear. She jumped up, and squealed, losing her balance, and fell.

But of course, Scorpius, her loyal knight in shining armor (more like her knight in a Slytherin uniform) caught her. It took me all my willpower to not squeal at the adorable sight.

Rose was blushing a shade of bright red that was even brighter than her hair. Scorpius's face was the same lovely shade of red. I smiled sweetly as he glared at me, his silver eyes piercing.

"Off we go to Charms, then?" I asked cheerfully, as Rose quickly stood, apologizing to Scorpius, their faces still the same shade of red.

I stared at the two as I walked to Charms, something that caused me to bump into someone. I looked up, and found myself staring at the one and only, Albus Severus Potter. I quickly stood up, and grinned at him. "Don't you think that they would make a fantastic couple?" I motioned to Scorpius and Rose. "Sorry for bumping into you, by the way."

He sends me a smile, saying, "It's fine." He looks over to the said couple, and his smile falters slightly. "I don't know..."

"They're going to end up together soon, so better to accept it early." I told him, still smiling happily.

We arrived at Charms and I suddenly realised that something was missing. Or rather, someone. I looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen Fay?" I frowned.

Albus shakes his head. "Haven't seen him since breakfast."

Sighing, I turned to Rose and Scorpius (and amazingly, their faces were still red). "Oi, Lovebirds!" I called out softly. They turned towards me and glared. "Have you seen Fay?" They shook their heads. It was at times like this that I wished Light was in the same year with us instead of being 2 years below. She would definitely know where the missing Demi-Wizard was.

When Professor Flitwick came in, the four of us took our seats despite the fact that I was itching to go up and ask him if he knew what happened to Fay. He gave us his usual welcome back speech and went over the spells that we were going to be learning this year. After a while, I stopped worrying about Fay - the guy could take care of himself, he's done it before, he can do it again - and became engrossed in what the professor was saying. The banishing charm sounds interesting. I wonder if it would work against monsters as well. We didn't really do anything in this class but that was expected. After all, it was only the first day.

After Charms we had Transfiguration. And after that, Potions. The fact that a portrait was teaching us that lesson has managed to unnerve me for the past three years but this year, I had finally gotten used to the thought. This lesson went past as smoothly as the ones before. Despite being a mere painting, Professor Snape's ways of teaching still inspired fear in all his students.

By the end of Potions, Fay still hadn't appeared and I had gone back to being worried. Where the bloody hell is he?

After we finished all of our classes, I waited in the corridor for my friends to come and join me for lunch. Staggering, they all arrived and we made our way to the Great Hall. I looked around, expecting to see Light with Lily and Hugo as she usually was but I couldn't see them. That was strange. Those three were normally here before us.

"Do you think they got detention?" Rose asked after noticing the absence of her brother and his friends.

"Possibly," Scorp replied, eyes darting everywhere. I stifled a laugh and a squeal, Scorpius was always the first one to answer Rose.

"WE ARE HERE!"

The four of us flinched when we heard the high-pitched shriek.

"No need to yell," Albus said, covering his ears, while the others nodded.

"Sorry!" Light chirped cheerfully, "But we're here!"

"Professor Binns let us out late." Lily explained, "He forgot the time."

All of us rolled our eyes. "Predictable. But have you seen Fay?"

Hugo and Lily shook their heads and Light thought for a while as she tried to remember his whereabouts, "Oh! Professor McGonagall asked to see him! Possibly something about the visiting people-"

She was interrupted by said Professor. "Attention, students." We all looked up, "You might remember what I said about the different students arriving to Hogwarts. In fact, they are arriving in a few minutes, so make yourselves more, ah, presentable."

The Hogwarts students started speaking among themselves. They didn't think that the students will be arriving this soon. Some of the… messier students started desperately trying to fix themselves up. They wanted to give the visitors a good impression.

Me?

Needless to say, I was absolutely shocked. I looked at Light, and her expression was similar. Even Scorpius. The only one who didn't look shocked was Fay who had just appeared out of nowhere. (Oh, really? Of all times, he chooses now to come? The _vlacas_.)

People in orange Camp Half Blood shirts entered the hall. I recognized all of them; everybody in Camp Half Blood knew each other; it made Camp feel more welcoming, more like home and, hey, it is our home. After them, the Campers of Camp Jupiter came in donning their purple SPQR shirts. I knew some of the campers but most of them are still strangers to me.

I looked away, trying to hide my face, but of course, It didn't work.

"Ari! Scorp! Light! Fay!" A very familiar person called out, "What are you guys doing here?"

I took a deep breath, and turned. "We go to school here, Perce. You know, like you do in other schools."

Percy blinked. Then he blinked again. The poor boy was obviously still confused. I didn't need to look around to know that everyone else had the same look of confusion on their faces. I'm pretty sure they were wondering stuff like how we knew the visitors and why we were going to this school and stuff.

"Earth to Percy?" I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't react. I smacked his head, but no reaction. Time for a different approach.

"Aguamenti!" A stream of water doused him.

Percy jumped, I assumed that it was more from the shock of having something shoot out from a stick at him instead of the wetness he should be, but wasn't, experiencing.

"Percy?" I asked, and he jumped and grinned.

"Ari! You never told us that you, Fay, Light, and Scorp could do magic! THIS IS AWESOME!"

I sighed. "Alright, who gave him Blue Coke?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but a very jumpy and hyper Leo beat her to it.

"ME! AND COOKIES! DID YOU KNOW THAT HIS MOM'S COOKIES ARE AMAZING?" Piper smacked his head. "You're breaking my eardrums, Repair Boy." Jason chuckled at the sight of them, and looped his arm around her waist. I grinned. They're too adorable.

"What's going on...?" Albus asked. Oh right, the other students were probably still confused.

"Umm…. Well…" Fay said, "You know all those myths about Greek and Roman Gods? They're real and these people are their children which makes them demigods. Light, Ari, Scorp and I are Demi-Witches/Wizards. We're what happens when our parents decide to umm….. make children with a witch or wizard."

Albus blinked, "Oh.. What do demigods do?"

"We fight, we train, and we defend," I answered.

"And we go on life-threatening quests," Scorpius added.

"We duel, too. With weapons," I said."

"They hurt." Light announced as if it wasn't a very obvious thing, "Almost as much as the lava climbing wall. But we have ambrosia and nectar so everything ends up fine! ….. Most of the time."

Rose looked at her skeptically at the last thing she put in her sentence. "We have healers, so we don't die," I reassured her, "Light here's one of them."

"That… doesn't really help your case much… I remember she once mixed up the unicorn horn with the bezoar stone when we were preparing for exams."

"She's a daughter of Apollo; she can mumble an hymn and we'll be healed."

"Oh…"

I smiled at her, and frowned suddenly. "Where's Annabeth?" Percy was nowhere to be seen either.

"They went over there." Lily answered, pointing to the direction she saw them disappearing to.

"Annabeth probably went to the Library and dragged Percy along…"

"Probably disappeared to make out," replied Leo, waggling his eyebrows. Piper smacked him again.

"OW, BEAUTY QUEEN!"

Piper didn't answer him as Jason chuckled, "You were asking for it, Leo."

Frank and Hazel were chuckling quietly, smiling. Nico was next to them, blending with the shadows. He had a small smile on his pale face.

Reyna had her eyebrow raised; but a smile nevertheless.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I realised something, "We forgot introductions!"

We 'quickly' introduced the demigods to the wizards and vice versa. Considering how many of us there are, it was a whole hour before we finished. By this time, everyone was starving.

Percy and Annabeth arrived during the introductions, so everyone was present.

Everyone was scattered everywhere, the seating didn't matter anymore. I sat with Scorpius, Rose, Lily, Light, Fay, Hugo and Albus. The full wizards shot us with question after question about camp, all of which we tried our best to answer.

"What do you mean 'Life-threatening quests?"

"Something happens, we get a prophecy, we get sent on a quest. It's usually life-threatening. It's not unheard of to have someone die in one." Scorp answered as if it's normal to be so nonchalant about death.

"Subtle," I replied, sarcasm lacing my voice as I looked at their shocked faces.

"Have any of you been on a quest?" Rose asked slowly, a worried look making its way onto her face.

"No… but we have fought in a war.." I said hesitantly, biting my lip.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"We fought in a war." I repeated. I looked down, fidgeting and I bit my lip harder.

"But you- wait- what-"

"Calm down Rosie," Light chirped as she continued eating her cake, "The world isn't destroyed otr under the rule of evil meanie giants so everything ended up okay!"

I drank some Pumpkin Juice and added, "People have fought in two wars, actually."

Rose looked like she was going to faint.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Why was there a war?"

"Well-"

"Mother Earth is crazy and declared war," I interrupted Scorpius.

"What he was trying to say is that Gaea, or, as Scorpius has said, Mother Earth, decided to try and raise her children and attack us. She opened the doors of death and released many monsters into the Earth. To try and stop her from destroying the world, Hera swapped the leaders of the Greek and Roman camps, who used to be enemies, by the way. She took all of their memories. The leaders were Percy and Jason. Jason remembered nothing, while Percy only remembered Annabeth-"

"That was very romantic. I guess Mom begged Hera to do that, or he remembered her all on his own. It's cute, though," I smiled.

Picking up from where I left off, Light continued the story, "Jason was put at a school with Leo and Piper. The two of them were given false memories of him so they didn't know that he was new. They thought he was with them the whole time. The only person who knew Jason wasn't there before that day was Mr. Happy Hedgegoat."

"Mr… Happy… Hedgegoat?" Hugo asked skeptically.

"Gleeson Hedge." Fay informed, "He's a satyr. He was supposed to bring Piper and Leo back to camp and protect them from monsters. Well, he brought Jason back as well and the three were sent on a quest. They found out that Gaia wanted to revive the giants and Jason remembered that he was from Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. Then, there was a prophecy concerning seven demigods. It was decided that we should build the Argo II and find Camp Jupiter. And Percy."

"When they arrived, they found out that Percy was made Praetor, the co-leader of the Camp. After that, an Eidolon possessed Leo, and he burnt the Roman Camp. They left with the seven destined for the Prophecy, who are Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel."

"Annabeth was chosen by her mother, Athena, to find the Athena Parthenos. She had to go alone- and the rest of the seven continued their journey. They met Nico on the way. Annanbeth found it- but she met her Mother's enemy, Arachne. She devised the plan and got it, but her leg got stuck. The seven arrived just in time- but the floor was breaking, and under the floor was Greek Hell, Tartarus-" I was interrupted by Lily, who asked, "And she got out and everything was okay, right?"

I bit my lip, and continued, "No, unfortunately. She was about to fall, but the seven delayed it. Percy was holding her up, preventing the fall. The rest of the seven and Nico got the Athena Parthenos, but in order to close the Doors of Death and end the war, one of them had to go to Tartarus. Annabeth couldn't get her leg free so she basically had no choice but to fall. Percy couldn't bear to be parted from her again and the two of them fell together."

"They wouldn't tell us everything else, but they said they will. Then most of us fought and the war ended, and we won, of course," I finished, slightly out of breath.

"The end." Light finished cheerily.

The wizards blinked and stared.

I sipped some Pumpkin Juice and stared right back.

After a while of staring, Light stood up, "Lunch is over! I gotta go to detention! Bye!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I… Played with the Mandrakes?" Light answered, ending it in a way that made it sound like a question, a habit of hers whenever she confesses to something that she might get scolded for.

"She was very loud." Hugo stated, having been there at the time, "Probably louder than the Mandrakes."

"Definitely louder. I think I heard her through the earmuffs. Or maybe that was the dying scream of the strangled plant." Lily added.

Everyone of us looked at Light strangely. "Light…" Fay started.

"Off I go! Bye guys, see you later!" And with that, she skipped off to detention.

"I wonder what kind of punishment Professor Longbottom is going to give…" I thought aloud.

"Nothing harsh, knowing him," Albus said. Professor Longbottom was his godfather.

"Must be weird having a godfather that's a teacher at your own school.," I replied, standing up.

"Not really…" He answered, "I got used to it years ago."

"Well, if anyone has any other questions just ask… anyone. Most people will be happy to help." I said. "Do we have any afternoon classes?"

"Not that I know of," replied Rose.

"Great. I'll be in my dorm, catching up on sleep I couldn't get last night. Bye all! I'll see you at dinner!"

My friends waved at me as I headed up to Ravenclaw's tower for some much needed sleep. I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

'_Please don't let the nightmares come.'_

For once, my wish was answered.

* * *

**Hope: And that is the end! … Note to self, make Light less random. And a teensy bit less childish.**

**Ari: Hehe :D Well, We hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, of course, we don't own anything but the idea and our beloved OCs.**

**Hope: Hmm…. I think that's it. Wait no- I have my qualifyings soon so the next chapter (or maybe the one after that) may be a teensy bit late. Okay, that's all. Bye bye~**

**Ari: Bye everyone!**

**Both: Review please! Bye~**

**- Ari & Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to drink that?" I asked skeptically while looking at the glass that was previously held by Fay. It was now in Light's hands. Fay has tried to take the glass back a few times but Light wouldn't let him. That glass used to contain only pumpkin juice, but not anymore. Light had stolen it and mixed it with tea, coke, cake and soup.

I'm not even sure if it's still edible.

Well, technically it is edible, but it just doesn't look like it.

Fay looked at the glass, a mixed expression on his face. "I don't think you should do this, Light…."

Light only giggled.

Fay sighed, "Who gave her sugar?"

"Technically, you did, since coke and cake have sugar," I mused.

"She isn't allowed to drink fizzy drinks." Fay pointed out, "And she never gets this hyper from cake. Well… Except that time we gave her a whole cake for herself…. But she never eats that much anymore."

I eyed Hugo and Lily with suspicion.

They looked back at me innocently. "Why are you looking at us?" Hugo asked.

I cocked an eyebrow.

Lily tilted her head, "Yes?"

I scanned her and Hugo again. "Why did you give her sugar?"

"Who said we gave her sugar?" The two chorused.

"You just did," I replied, smirking.

"When!?" They yelled, wide-eyed.

"Few seconds ago, of course."

Lily pouted, "Darn…"

"Aha, so you did give her sugar!" I exclaimed, smirking.

"I told her not to!" Hugo announced.

Lily pouted even more, "Traitor."

I turned around to face Light and opened my mouth to say something. But I closed it, widening my eyes. The glass was empty, and Light was bouncing around. Fay looked absolutely horrified as he realised what happened to the contents of the glass.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DRANK THAT!?" I screamed. It had no effect; she was still bouncing around, hyper. The others flinched.

Fay sighed and somehow pulled Light onto the bench, "Sit."

"NOPE! WHY SHOULD I?" She jumped up and kept bouncing. I thought of some spells.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" I shouted, pointing my wand at Light. Her legs locked together, and I shouted again, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" She was still, and I positioned her to sit.

"There," I sighed.

"She'll be screaming the moment you lift that spell." Scorpius pointed out.

I shrugged, "I'll cast the Silencing Charm."

"What happens when it wears off?" Rose inquired.

"Let's figure that out later," Albus said, rubbing his temples. "I have a killer headache."

Fay laughed a bit, "Sorry about her. She's always been like that."

"I've never noticed, even if I've been with her for 3 years," he countered sarcastically.

"It's worse in camp," Scorpius said flatly.

"How can you deal with that?" He furrowed his eyebrows. He looked rather cute doing so.

_Wait, what!?_

I mentally slapped myself and scolded myself for thinking something that was out of context.

"We're used to it." I answered, "And it gets kind of endearing in a way… When she isn't too hyper anyway."

Lily looked at the clock, and said "It's almost time for bed, guys."

I nodded and pointed my wand at Light, "_Finite Incantatem._" Before the Demi-Witch could start screaming, I casted another spell, "_Silencio._"

Once she realised she couldn't yell anymore, Light pouted. Fay laughed and held out a glass of water to her, "You may want to drink."

Knowing that she couldn't do anything else, she drank the water. I sighed in relief, knowing that she won't be as hyper as before now.

"I'm off to bed," I stood up, looked at the people at the table, and tilted my head. "Albus?" His head was on the table, and he was rubbing his temples. "You okay?"

"Does sleeping make my headache go away?" He groaned.

"Usually, yes." I answered. Light nodded enthusiastically in agreement with my statement.

He stood up and winced. "I'm going to bed, then."

"Might as well go then," Scorpius said, standing up, "'Night everyone."

Soon after, Fay and Light decided to leave, I pity the boy for having to force her to sleep. Then Rose and Hugo rose, waving goodbye.

I waved back and headed up to my dorm, Lily tagging along as we were in the same house. I showered and for some reason, I slept peacefully. People might enjoy this, but I did not. Something was wrong.

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming inside my dorm. I got up, and looked at the digital alarm clock. I squinted and sat there, processing the time. It was 7:50 AM. 7:50? I sat up, eyes wide, and looked at the alarm clock again. It was Saturday. Oh, thank the gods. I lay down, only to discover that I couldn't sleep. I grumbled and got ready. I got dressed into a light blue dress like shirt and jeans. I put on my converse and combed my hair, strapped my dagger and my wand to my hip, and headed down.

"Morning," I said, as I reached the Great Hall. The others waved and I helped myself to some fruit, I asked, "So, what's the schedule for today?"

They merely shrugged in reply, and Fay asked, "When's the trip to Hogsmeade taking place?"

"In a couple of weeks." Scorpius answered.

"What to do, what to do…" I mumbled.

"Ooh, we can duel since our secret's revealed!" Light exclaimed. I brightened up at this.

"Let's do that, then!"

"Let me ask Piper if she knows where we can do it," I stood up and ran to her.

"Hi Piper! Do you know where we can train?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Good Morning to you too Ari," she smiled, but it was gone after a few seconds. "No, I don't. Sorry."

"That's okay, sis," I grinned at her and ran back to the others. "Nope. No can do."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" Albus suggested.

"Alright, then."

Albus lead us somewhere, and we (coincidentally) passed James. I swear, I saw Albus nick something from his back pocket. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head a bit.

He grinned and held up the Marauder's Map.

"Sly snake," I chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a Slytherin after all."

We headed to the seventh floor. "Let's all think of a place where we can train and duel, with wands and weapons, okay?" Fay said, and we walked past the wall three times, thinking.

A door appeared, and we entered. When we stepped in, I widened my eyes. It looked like a mini Camp Half Blood.

"It looks like home!" Light yelled happily.

"Race you to the climbing wall!" I exclaimed, already off.

"NO FAIR!" She yelled, sprinting off after me.

I looked back and saw Scorpius shrugging before chasing after us, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Much as I like all of you, I don't want to be an egg." I heard Fay say to the wizards. He ran off and yelled, "Try to keep up!"

I sprinted to the Climbing Wall, arriving there first. I smirked and waited. Scorpius arrived first and Fay after. As expected, Light somehow managed to lag behind and ended up last.

"Stop being so fast." She said, a bit out of breath.

"Being a gymnast helps," I shrugged.

A while later, the wizards caught up to us, breathless. "How can you run so fast?" Hugo asked, panting.

"Lots of practice and training." Scorpius answered.

"We can't beat the nymphs in training, no matter how hard we try," I grumbled.

"They do have hundreds of years worth of practice." Fay muttered, sounding like he was trying to get himself to stop being annoyed at losing to tree spirits. (Probably was, knowing him.)

I rolled my eyes, and got started. "Last one up is a squishy watermelon!"

I climbed up, getting a headstart. Someone - most likely Light - yelled that I was a cheater and everyone climbed up after me. The wizards, I assume, were looking up at us with wide eyes as we climbed up the Lava Climbing Wall.

The lava was catching up, fast. I climbed higher, and grabbed a ledge, and brought all my body up in one swift movement. I looked down, the rest were catching up fast. I finally reached the top, and wiped the sweat off my face. Fay and Scorpius arrived soon after.

"You are a cheater, Ari," Light stated as she finally reached the top.

"You have to pay attention, Light," I laughed and smirked.

She pouted a bit and looked down at Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo. Seeing that they were still staring, she grinned wide and waved at them. I did the same.

"Wanna duel?" I inquired.

"Magic, or weapons?" Scorp asked.

"Magic, just to cool off." We all went down. "Want to duel, guys?" I asked the wizards and witches.

They blinked, then nodded. We drew lots to see who would duel who.

Light was against Scorpius, Fay was against Lily, I was against Rose, while Hugo was against Albus. Light and Scorpius were first.

The two faced each other and bowed. The moment they straightened, spells and curses started flying everywhere.

Lights were flashing everywhere. I shielded my eyes.

When it stopped, Light was on the floor, stuck, with Scorpius standing with a triumphant smirk.

"I win."

"Ugh, fine. You win. Now, GET ME OFF THE FLOOR!" Light yelled. Scorpius's smirk grew and he undid the charm. Light stood up, grumbling.

Fay and Lily now. After the flashes of light died down, they were both standing, panting, wands still pointed at each other.

They both declared it even. Now it was me against Rose.

We bowed, and straightened. I waited. Rose narrowed her eyes, doing the same thing. I tried to wait, and be patient.

Sadly, because of my (non-existent) patience, I grew irritated and sent a jet of blue sparks in her direction. She dodged it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I ducked.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" She dodged.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She had good aim; but I dodged it by doing a backwards flip.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

It carried on, and we were still standing, sweating, and our wands pointed.

"I think that's enough," I managed between heavy breaths.

"I agree." We walked to the benches nearby and sat.

It was Hugo versus Albus now.

There were many shouts and flashes of light.

In the end, Albus stood over his cousin, smirking. Hugo was in a Full Body Bind Curse. "Fine, you win,"Hugo sighed after the curse was lifted.

"Let's take a shower, yeah?" I asked. And, on cue, a path appeared, leading to separate bathrooms, girls on the left, quys on the right.

* * *

It was nearing lunch when we went out of the Room of Requirement, refreshed and grinning.

"Had fun?" Light grinned.

"Of course!" I cheered.

"It's lunch soon," Hugo pointed at the clock nearby.

"To the Great Hall, then," Albus said, and we did so.

We arrived and sat, and an owl glided in gracefully. There was a letter tied to its leg, and the owl landed in front of Albus, and he untied the letter, opened it up, and read it. He frowned as he read it, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's it from?" asked Lily.

"Dad," he muttered. He folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. We started eating when Percy and the rest of the seven (along with Reyna, Calypso, and Nico) walked to us and sat.

"Hi guys! And hello, m'lady," Leo winked at Rose, who looked away. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at Leo, and Leo got smacked by Calypso, his girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Leo."

Percy laughed and looked at Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo. "So I heard that you're the children of the Saviours of the Wizarding world." He grinned. "Do reporters keep annoying you?" Said people we're taken back by the question. I couldn't help but notice how adorable Albus looked.

_What?! Why am I noticing these things? _I was tempted to bang my head on the table, but I didn't.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Annabeth smacked Percy's arm. "Percy!" Percy chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I grinned at them.

"Ew." Someone said, "Not in front of everyone, please. It's gross."

I stood up and glared. "Better get used to it, darling." My voice was sickly sweet, and I faked a smile.

The girl kept quiet after that, huh, maybe my glares can be a bit intimidating. I sat down, satisfied.

"So, did you find a place to practice?" Piper asked.

"Yup!" I answered, "The Room of Requirements! It turned into a mini-camp."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, wow. Okay then."

"What did you guys do?" I asked as food appeared on the tables.

She shrugged. "Just explored the castle."

"How many times did you get lost?"

"Er… Lots?"

I laughed and we started eating.

We weren't even halfway through our meal when Grover ran in, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROUBLE! THERE ARE MONSTERS COMING TO ATTACK!"

I jumped, and my dagger was in hand. Light fumbled with her bow and arrows, Fay and Scorp with their swords.

Percy got Riptide out, Annabeth her (other) dagger, Piper with her dagger, Katropis, Jason with his Gladius, Hazel with her Spatha, Leo burst into flames, and so on.

The students looked shocked. I kind of pitied them, they had no idea what was happening.

"Grover. What kind of monsters? How many?" Annabeth asked.

"A pack of Telekhines, 3 hellhounds, some Empousa, and Dracanae." He spoke clearly. I remember when he used to stammer. War has changed him.

I turned to the teachers table. They looked calm, and Professor McGonagall said, "I assume that you know what you're doing. We shall provide help when needed." I nodded stiffly.

I ran to Annabeth and Reyna. "Wizards and Witches will provide the distraction." She nodded and ordered everyone to listen.

"The monsters are coming from the Forbidden Forest," Annabeth said, "We need you wizards to be the distraction. Shoot spells at them or something."

Reyna continued, "While that's being done, we'll be able to get rid of them."

All of the demigods and wizards were crowded together, planning a strategy.

"We need to attack from above. Jason, Frank, and Hazel are the only ones who can fly.. Do you guys have any charms or something?" asked Reyna.

I grinned. "We have brooms." I was one of the Chasers for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Reyna nodded.

"We brought some Pegasi," said Percy.

"Good. So Apollo kids, you're on Pegasi. Wizards, you're on brooms. Jason, summon some lightning if needed. Frank and Hazel, you can fly and lead some of the Romans to the back of the Forbidden Forest. Piper and Leo, lead the Greeks to the sides of the Forest. We're going to surround them. The rest, follow me and Reyna." Annabeth commanded.

Scorpius then shouted to the wizards, "OI! Listen, the lot of you! The Quidditch team are going to be on brooms. Fly up and distract the monsters by showering them with sparks, curses, hexes, jinxes, etcetera. Try using the Disarming Charm and Stunners. The rest of you, split up into four groups. Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel will choose a group to accompany them. Understood?"

They nodded.

"OI! QUIDDITCH TEAM, FOLLOW ME!" I yelled. They did so. I led them to the Quidditch Pitch. They grabbed their brooms from the broom shed, and mounted them. I got my broom and flew up. I arranged them into a 'V' formation. Scorp was next to me, nodding. I guided them to the Forbidden Forest.

From where we were flying, we could see some of the monsters. I could see some Hellhounds. They were ripping apart the forest in their attempt to get to the castle. I suddenly remembered the centaurs who were living in the forest. They will not be happy with this…

The centaurs were, indeed, not happy at all. They had their bow and arrows out, already shooting. For the first time, I noticed that their weapons were made up of celestial bronze. They had managed to destroy quite a few of the monsters already.

I could hear the faint sound of Percy shouting over the commotion, "OUTSIDE TO THE FOREST!"

Once they were all out, Annabeth shouted, "NOW!". I dove down and shouted at a Hellhound, "HEY, YOU BIG POODLE! WHO'S BEEN A GOOD BOY?"

"_STUPEFY_!" I heard someone shout. It hit the hellhound's eye. Then, multiple arrows were shot. It howled in pain, but stayed there. I dove down and came to a stop near the Hellhound, so it wouldn't hit me. I jumped off and somersaulted on the Hellhound's head, and dove my dagger straight in. Before it could explode to dust, I jumped and caught my broomstick. "Not you," I grinned.

I looked up. Everyone in the air was shooting spells at the monsters, and on land, the demigods were doing a helluva good job.

I dove and landed next to a Telekhine. I swiped, but it dodged. I flew higher, as it tried to attack me. I threw my dagger it's body, and it exploded into dust.

"_Accio Dagger_!" I shouted. The dagger flew towards me, and I grinned.

"Ari, look out!" I wasn't sure who said that, but it was probably Scorpius. I turned around to see an Empousa behind me. It hissed and lunged, and I ducked. It managed to scrape my arm. I hissed in pain and threw my dagger at her, and she exploded, like the others. I checked my arm. There was a deep, long gash, from my elbow to my wrist.. I tore a strip from my shirt and wrapped it around my arm tightly, wincing. There. That should stop it from bleeding.

I mounted my broom again, and stunned a couple of Dracanae and I killed them. It sounds brutal (to me anyway), but you have to live with it, I guess. You'd never survive if you couldn't do at least this much.

Light was shooting arrows at an impressive speed, hitting every monster. Fay was doing a pretty remarkable job as well.

Scorp was fighting a Hellhound, and he was doing a good job. I lunged at it, and with a couple of jabs from Scorpius, it disappeared.

When it was done, we headed back to the Great Hall. I was really dizzy, and I asked Light to heal my arm. When I unwrapped it, the wound has yellow and the skin around it was sort of grey. Which means it was infected. Rose, Lily, Albus, and Hugo gasped. Light widened her eyes, and poured nectar on it. She started cleaning it, and made me eat Ambrosia. The Ambrosia tasted like Chocolate Milkshakes, and I smiled weakly. She mumbled a hymn and the wound started closing. She wrapped it tightly with a bandage. She gave me a Blood-Replenishing Potion, and I drank it. I winced at the taste, but I started feeling better. I was more awake, and I unwrapped the bandage. There was only a faint scar. Satisfied, Light ran off to see if anyone else needed help.

I grinned at Rose, "Told you she was a good healer."

Looking at the scar, she muttered, "I don't think I'll ever doubt that anymore." I laughed.

I felt a sudden chill and looked around. The temperature dropped a few degrees, but nobody noticed. Or it was only happening to me. Then, a voice came, and it was cold and heartless. Exactly like the voice from my dream a couple of days ago.

I shuddered and paled.

"This is only the very beginning, my dear."

* * *

**Ari: AND THAT'S IT! Don't worry, we're already on the next chapter, so it'll be up soon. :D**

**Hope: Whee~~~ That was fun~~~ But, speaking of weird drink mixes, it's almost Eid. Which means there'll be a celebration at my school. Which means that there'll be lots of drinks… I hope they don't go and mix the Soya Bean with the Pepsi with the Coke with the Mirinda with the Sprite with everything else they brought. It looks gross. -.- How can they drink those stuff?**

**Ari: *shrug* I don't know. But, Ramadan Kareem, for all of the Muslim Readers :)**

**Hope: And Eid Mubarrak! (In advance :P)**

**Ari: We don't own what we don't own. Hope you enjoyed~ :)**

**Both: Review please! Bye~ :D**

**-Ari & Hope**


End file.
